ingredientsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jell-O
Jell-O is a brand name belonging to U.S.-based Kraft Foods for a number of gelatin desserts, including fruit gels, puddings and no-bake cream pies. The brand's popularity has led to it being used as a generic term for gelatin dessert across the U.S. and Canada. Description Jell-O is sold prepared (ready to eat) or in powder form, and is available in many different colors and flavors. The powder contains powdered gelatin and flavorings including sugar or artificial sweeteners. It is dissolved in very hot water, then chilled and allowed to set. Fruit, vegetables, whipped cream, or other ingredients can be added to make elaborate snacks that can be molded into various shapes. Jell-O must be put in a refrigerator until served, and once set properly, it is normally eaten with a spoon. There are also non-gelatin pudding and pie filling products under the Jell-O brand. To make pudding, these are cooked on stove top with milk, then either eaten warm or chilled until more firmly set. Jell-O also has an instant pudding product which is simply mixed with cold milk and then chilled. To make pie fillings, the same products are simply prepared with less liquid. Although the word Jell-O is a brand name, it is commonly used in the United States as a generic and household name for any gelatin products. Current flavors The following are the flavors of Jell-O products that are currently being produced: Gelatin * Apricot * Berry Blue * Black Cherry * Blackberry Fusion * Cherry * Cherry Lemonade * Cranberry * Fruit Punch * Grape * Lemon * Lime * Mango * Margarita * Melon Fusion * Mixchief Grape Color-Changing * Mixchief Juice * Mixchief Soda Pop * Orange * Peach * Piña Colada * Pineapple * Raspberry * Strawberry * Strawberry Daiquiri * Strawberry-Banana * Tropical Fusion * Watermelon Pudding * Banana Cream * Boston Cream Pie * Butterscotch * Candy Cane * Cheesecake * Chocolate * Chocolate Fudge * Chocolate-Vanilla Swirl * Coconut Cream * Crème brûlée * Custard * Dark Chocolate * Devil's Food * Double Chocolate * Dulce De Leche * Flan * French Vanilla * Lemon * Mixchief Vanilla Color-Changing * Orange Ice Cream * Oreo Cookies 'n Creme * Pistachio * Pumpkin Spice * Rice Pudding * Strawberry Cheesecake * Strawberry Crème * Strawberry Ice Cream * Tapioca * Vanilla * White Chocolate * S'more pudding Discontinued flavors * Apple * Black Raspberry * Blackberry * Bubble Gum * Celery * Chocolate (Gelatin) * Chocolate Ice Cream Powder * Coffee * Cola * Concord Grape * Cotton Candy * Cranberry-Strawberry * Green Apple * Root Beer * Italian Salad * Lemon-Lime * Lemon Ice Cream Powder * Melon-Berry * Mixed Vegetable * Orange-Banana * Orange-Coconut (pudding) * Orange-Pineapple * Passion Fruit * Pineapple-Grapefruit * Maple Syrup * Plain * Raspberry Mango * Seasoned Tomato * Sparkling Berry * Sparkling Mandarin Orange * Sparkling White Grape * Strawberry Punch * Strawberry-Kiwi * Triple Chocolate * Tropical Fruit * Unflavored Ice Cream Powder * Vanilla Ice Cream Powder * Wild Raspberry